


I Will Always Protect You

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, calligari spell, part 2 spoilers i guess, that shit was messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: Hilda comforts Zelda after the Calligari spell is broken.





	I Will Always Protect You

“Satan in hell, what am I wearing?”

 

Instantly Zelda felt relief. She wanted to cry the second she stopped hear that irritating deafening tune.

 

But she had to hold herself together. Zelda was definitely not going to fall apart now, not in front of Sabrina. Never in front of Sabrina. She would have to stay strong for her niece. Zelda gave a short summary of what had happened to appease her younger sister and niece. They didn’t need to know the details of her pain. That was her cross to bear.

 

 

Before Zelda went back to play the part of the doting wife. She needed a minute. Zelda went upstairs to have a moment alone in her room.

 

Zelda sat down on her bed, her eyes filled with tears. She should have been stronger. How could she let this happen? She allowed herself to look weak, not only in front of her family but in front of the entire coven.

 

Hilda walked into the room, freezing in the doorway for a moment not sure if she should enter the room.

 

“I will be gone soon. I just need a few minutes….. away from him.” Zelda explained. She just couldn’t bring herself to go back now. She had been Father Blackwood’s puppet for so long and was anything but eager to return to that role.

 

Suddenly, Zelda felt sobs overtake her. She was finally free from his spell. She could finally breathe again. She just let it all out.

 

Hilda didn’t pry. She sat next to her sister on the bed, offering her comfort. Hilda wrapped her arm around her sister and pulled her close. Zelda softened into her embrace, laying her head onto her younger sisters shoulder.  

 

“I was suffocating…. The entire time. I was completely stripped of my free will. That tune, that damn tune, has been playing over and over again in my head the whole time…”

 

Zelda paused. “I was screaming and fighting, Hilda. I swear I was, the whole time. I just, my body just didn’t listen. No matter how hard I tried I could not control my own body.”

 

“Love, it’s okay. None of this is your fault.” Hilda knew how her sisters mind worked. “Don’t blame yourself, not for a second. This is on him.”

 

“He enjoyed it. He would make me do ridiculous tasks, such as fetching his socks from across the room and he would smile at me. He loved having me at his beck and call. He loved watching me serve him, knowing I had no choice. But the worst…” Zelda trailed off.

 

“it’s okay. You can tell me,” Hilda told her sister.   


“He… he made me do terrible things. I did not want to Hilda, you have to believe me.”

 

“I do Zelds. I will always believe you. I’m on your side now and forever.” Hilda reached out and rubbed her sisters back in a way a mother would her child.

 

“When he would make me have sex with him….I was always screaming for him to stop on the inside. I just couldn’t say it. He made me tell him how much I..I .. liked it. It sounded like someone else, but it was me. In my head I was screaming no, but that’s not what I said. It didn’t sound like me, but I knew it was me screaming yes.”

 

“Oh Zelda, that doesn’t make what he did okay. He raped you. He put a spell on you and took away your freewill. This is on him.”

 

“I should go back. I don’t want to arouse Faustus’s suspicions,” Zelda said in a shakey tone.

 

“Why don’t we give it a few more minutes?” Hilda suggested. Zelda didn’t argue. She relaxed in her sisters arms and allowed herself to feel safe and comforted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! Likes and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
